


Self-Servers

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Dark Grunkle Ford, Dubious Consent, Future Fic, M/M, Older Gideon Gleeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Years ago, Stan died in Weirdmageddon. Ford and Gideon are working together to bring him back.





	1. Self-Servers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford endangers himself, but it's Gideon who gets disciplined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, dub-con, teenage!Gideon.

“You stupid, stupid man.”

They have just stumbled out of the woods, Ford and Gideon. Gideon is supporting Ford, an arm wrapped firmly around Ford’s waist as he helps Ford to the door of his house, muttering curses under his breath; Ford would be amused with his outrage if he wasn’t distracted by the burning pain in his side, the courtesy of Celestabellebethabelle and her friends. They had needed more unicorn hair, to make sure that the spell they’re preparing will go off flawlessly; the unicorns had been better prepared for intruders this time. Still, they had succeeded, and that’s worth any pain.

“I told you they were going to stab you, didn’t I?” Gideon opens the door of the house, practically dragging Ford inside; Gideon isn’t particularly strong, even after years of working with Ford, but his anger is giving him strength. He starts to lead Ford towards the living room, where Stan’s old chair is waiting. “I hope your healing spell works, I really do,” Gideon says, stopping for a moment in order to take a firmer hold on Ford.

“It will.” Ford lets his hand slide over Gideon’s shoulders, stroking them; he smiles when the boy shivers.

It’s amusing to watch Gideon cast a spell. So much dramatic flair for no reason at all, yet it’s appealing how fearlessly Gideon approaches magic, never hesitating to try anything new. Ford sighs with relief when the healing spell starts to do its work, knitting flesh and skin back together.

“Let’s take your sweater off,” Gideon says, starting to take Ford’s coat off first. Ford lets Gideon push it down his shoulders and help his arms out of his sleeves, then grab the hem of his sweater. Gideon’s hands brush against Ford’s stomach when he starts to roll the sweater up, his skin silky soft against Ford’s; given the things they do, it’s incredible how Gideon still finds the time to look after himself the way he does.

“It looks good,” Gideon says, and once glance down at his ribs confirms this to Ford too; it’s starting to look like he never got wounded at all, the spell taking away all the signs of injury. “That was close, old man, too close,” Gideon continues, shaking his head as he starts to pull Ford’s sweater down again.

Ford grabs his wrist, making Gideon’s eyes go wide.

“It’s sweet of you to pretend to be concerned, very sweet,” he says. Gideon goes red with fury, trying to yank his wrist free, but Ford has his strength back now, and he pulls Gideon to him with ease, resting a hand against the small of Gideon’s back to hold him in place. “But don’t think I don’t see through you.”

“I’m not pretending!” Gideon struggles against him, but it’s only half-hearted; it’s because he knows Ford is right. He might be invested in Ford’s well-being in his own way, Ford doesn’t doubt that, but in the end Gideon looks out for himself most of all. Ford is fine with that, really. He just doesn’t like it when Gideon tries to act like it’s otherwise.

It’s time to put him in his place again.

“Liar,” he says, tugging Gideon down into his lap; the red flush on Gideon’s cheeks turns into something more pink, and he doesn’t look at Ford’s face when Ford leans closer to him. “Don’t you remember what we agreed on about lying, Gideon?”

Gideon hisses, but he’s not fighting back at all anymore, sitting still and slack in Ford’s lap as he frowns at Ford. “I do,” he says, sullen.

“Good.” Ford presses his lips against Gideon’s temple for a moment, until Gideon trembles against him, before pushing Gideon off his lap to the floor. “In that case, proceed.”

Ford gets an angry glare first, but Gideon is quick to get up on his knees, reaching out for the front of Ford’s pants. He unbuttons and unzips them, reaching inside to slip his hand into Ford’s briefs. He guides Ford’s cock gently into sight, stroking its length; Ford licks his lips as he watches Gideon part his lips and take the head in, mouthing it firmly. He strokes Ford’s shaft with one hand, sometimes just brushing his fingertips along it, sometimes wrapping his fingers fully around it, running his thumb along the vein that has risen into sight. Ford grabs Gideon from the back of his head, pushing slightly until Gideon takes him deeper into his mouth, caressing him with lips and tongue both.

“Good boy.” It sends a shiver down Ford’s own spine to see Gideon tremble at his words. He strokes Gideon’s white hair for a while, making a mess of it, before grabbing Gideon’s head with both of his hands, standing up from the chair.

“You know what this means,” he says to Gideon. Apprehension flashes in Gideon’s eyes, but he nods, closing his eyes as he opens his mouth even wider, relaxing his throat. Making sure his hold on Gideon’s head is firm, Ford starts to thrust into his mouth.

Gideon gags every now and then, tears squeezing out of his eyes, but otherwise he’s completely still as his throat is fucked, letting Ford’s cock move easily in and out. Ford strokes his face, his hair, whispering words of praise: about Gideon being a good boy, a smart boy, about how well he did today, how he was right, how he has really been irreplaceable during this whole journey, how Ford’s going to miss him when they finally succeed in-

“Ngggghh!” Gideon pulls back, teeth almost dragging against Ford’s length as he lets it slip out of his mouth, leaving a wide stripe of pre-come and saliva hanging between his lips and the head of Ford’s cock. He gapes for air for a moment before taking the head of Ford’s cock back into his mouth, starting to stroke his shaft again.

“I-I-I,” Ford manages to stammer, but his balls are already spasming, his cock jerking as he comes into Gideon’s mouth. Gideon keeps his lips wrapped tight around Ford’s cock, sucking him until he has swallowed every drop of come before pulling away from him, reaching up to wipe at his eyes. Ford isn’t sure if Gideon is crying or if the experience was just so intense for him, but he’s not sure if he cares; he sits back down into the chair, panting heavily as his limbs lose their strength, his eyes sliding close.

He hears Gideon get up from the floor and stand there in silence for a moment. When Ford opens his eyes again, Gideon is wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, staring at him with narrowed eyes.

“Maybe I’m just out for myself,” Gideon says, “but so are you. Don’t think you’re any better than me.”

Gideon takes off before Ford can tell him he’s wrong.


	2. Cross The Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You remind me so much of Stan." Ford upsets Gideon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW, dub-con, older but still teenaged Gideon.

“You,” Ford whispers, brushing a loose lock of white hair away from Gideon’s face, “remind me so much of Stan.”

It’s the worst thing anyone has ever said to Gideon. They are sitting on the edge of the bed in Stan’s former room, and that really should have been Gideon’s tip-off that Ford’s brother is on his mind. Gideon is in Ford’s lap, and he’s been enjoying Ford’s touches up to this point, leaning into his hand when Ford cups his face, kissing his thumb when Ford crosses it over his lips. It’s been so nice. It almost feels like they are-

Now he all he wants to do is pull away and get out, run into the night and back home. But it’s like Ford has been anticipating this reaction, as his hand is suddenly on the neck of Gideon’s sweater and he’s yanking him closer, until their noses touch. Ford gazes into his soul, his eyes half-lidded and unreadable, then he pushes forward with his mouth and they’re kissing.

Gideon hates that his reactions are so trained, he hates- but he melts immediately into the kiss, letting his lips fall open at the prodding of Ford’s tongue, even though Ford’s fingers are moving from the wool of the sweater up to the bare skin, settling on the underside of his jaw. Ford’s other arm is still down around Gideon’s waist, holding him close, and if Gideon wanted to he could pretend that he’s being loved here.

But Ford just called him _Stan_.

Ford lets him go from the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva hanging between their mouths. It’s a repulsive sight and it makes Gideon try to shake himself free from the grip on his jaw.

“If you want to fuck me,” he hisses, deciding to be brave, “you better not compare me to Stan again.”

He hopes he has hurt Ford. He can only hope, because nothing, absolutely nothing shows on Ford’s face first. Then he starts to laugh, deep and slow, and even though the sound is so different, Gideon is reminded of Bill for a moment. But Ford falls silent faster than Bill ever would have and turns serious sooner, tightening his grip on Gideon to the point Gideon is choking a little.

“Don’t forget your place,” Ford says. “I wrote the Journals, Gideon. I know what was contained in the second one and all the things you learned, the evil you could have committed. What you wanted to commit.”

“I know what you’re capable of, Gideon, and I won’t forget, even if everyone else has. I can take everything away from you.” Ford runs a hand roughly through Gideon’s hair, making a mess of it before grabbing Gideon from the back of his head, bringing him an inch closer. “And I can do it in a way that will absolutely destroy you.” He kisses Gideon again, taking his time, so harsh Gideon’s mouth hurts when it ends. “Or do you doubt that?”

Gideon shakes his head. Unlike with Stan, he has nothing but absolute belief in the Author’s abilities. He could crush Gideon if he wanted to. “N-no,” he says, and with that tiny crack in his voice he knows his bravery is gone for good.

Ford smiles to him. “Good boy.”

Gideon squeaks when Ford flops down on top of the bed, pulling Gideon down with him. Gideon finds himself straddling Ford’s lap, burning red when he feels a distinct bulge pressing up against his ass. He knows what is going to happen now, what Ford is going to ask for him. He doesn’t really want it, but he doesn’t really want to say no either. In the end, Ford is the Author. Gideon will do anything for him.

“You know what I want.” Ford gives him one more peck on the lips before letting his throat and head go, letting his hands slide down to Gideon’s body. He cradles Gideon’s waist with his large hands, holding him tight. “Ride me like the little slut you are.”


End file.
